


The Sea Seer

by HappyHound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Arcturus Black is tired of his descendants making poor life choices, Draco Malfoy looks up to his older cousin, Honestly not sure what happened the first two years the Weasley twins were in Hogwarts, Never a demigod Percy, Percy is a Slytherin, Percy is clueless and uncomfortable, Percy is friends with the twins and Lee, Percy is in the same year as Fred and George, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, liberties taken with magical law, no one knows what to think of Perseus Black, not beta’d we die like Harry’s hope of the dark lord leaving his alma mater alone, squib Sally Jackson, still technically a half-blood though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHound/pseuds/HappyHound
Summary: Percy Jackson is not a demigod in this one. Born into the Harry Potter Universe unknowingly apart of the magical world, and far more important than he could ever expect. Can Percy manage to survive the coming war, or even his magical classes?Basically Percy finds out he's the current heir to the House of Black and his great-grandfather, Arcturus, wishes his grand kids were more respectful of his old heart and didn't get into so much trouble. Also, Percy tells people about the future but has no idea that he does.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Fred Weasley, Percy Jackson & George Weasley, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 324





	1. Mom’s Side of the Family is Star-ting to Scare Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on this site and I'm still trying to figure out formatting an stuff so bear with me.  
> This first chapter is just setting up Percy's connection to the wizarding world and while in this story Percy is not a demigod he still has a connection to the ocean and aquatic life that will eventually be addressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first work on this site and I'm still trying to figure out formatting an stuff so bear with me.  
> This first chapter is just setting up Percy's connection to the wizarding world and while in this story Percy is not a demigod he still has a connection to the ocean and aquatic life that will eventually be addressed.

The morning started like any other for Percy Jackson. The only difference being that he was turning 8 today, and his gross Step-father would never set foot in their little apartment again. This was a relief, even though it came about unexpectedly. 

The nosy neighbor, Miss. Em – “Call me Aunty Em!” – had been watching them for years and when more bruises had appeared on the mother and son she eventually got solid picture evidence of Gabe’s abuse and helped Sally find a good divorce lawyer and make a case. Percy still thought she was creepy, but since she helped them, she couldn’t be that bad. 

Gabe would stop by to pick up the last of his junk later that day. But for now, Percy and his Mom would hopefully get to celebrate his birthday for once. They hadn’t been able to really celebrate his 7th birthday until several days after because of his Mom having to work and Gabe generally being a douche.  
Percy slowly slid out of bed and got dressed for the day in his favorite shirt. It had little fish on the front, and he got it at the local aquarium one of the few times they could splurge and have a bit of fun. With only one sock on Percy ran off to the kitchen where his mom greeted him with a bright smile and a pile of blue pancakes. With syrup of course. 

“So, we’ll just stay in for your birthday?” Sally teased.

Percy gaped at her.

“You said we’d go–” 

“Of course, we’re going to Montauk!” Sally laughed as Percy pouted realizing that she had been messing with him.

“That was mean.” Percy muttered.

They continued to talk about what they hoped to do at the beach and for the rest of the weekend.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Sally looked at the door in concern. Gabe wasn’t supposed to come until sometime after lunch. 

“Just a second!”

She hurried over to the door and looked through the peep-hole. An old man with silver-white hair that fell around his shoulders and piercing steel gray eyes was standing outside the door. Sally spared a brief moment to wonder whether he was a relative of the three elderly sisters, the Dodds, who lived on the floor beneath them.

“Hello, what can I do for you?”

Sally smiled politely at the man as she opened the door.

His face showed a very brief flash of surprise before his features returned to their unassuming calm façade. 

“This is the Jackson apartment?”

“Yes.”

“Good. We have much to discuss, Granddaughter.”

Sally stepped back from the door in shock.

“What!?”

“I’ll explain. May I come in?” He offered a smile, but it wasn’t kind or grandfatherly. Though, it gave the impression of being vaguely reassuring.

“Of c-course,” Sally stammered.

Once the elderly man entered and they moved to the small sitting area by the door, Sally called her son over.

Her – Grandfather apparently – was wearing dark green velvet attire, a full suit of sorts (Sally had never been interested in fancy clothes, preferring comfy working clothes, and couldn’t identify the apparel) and carried a very elaborately decorated cane.

What followed was a very in-depth explanation of who he was exactly, how they were related, a completely other world that Sally had only had the barest inkling of from Percy’s father, and why he was there. Throughout the explanation the old man – Arcturus Black – glanced every so often at Percy whose eyes were getting progressively wider with each word in disbelief and amazement. 

“It is a pleasure to know there is a direct heir to carry on the family name and traditions.” He finished staring at his great-grandson with the same intensity the eight-year-old had looked at the elder during the explanation.

“So, I have magic, and we’ll get to move to another country, and you’ll teach me stuff.” Percy summed up the last hour or so of Arcturus’ explanation.  
“That is the gist of the matter, yes.” There was very faint humor in his eyes at his descendant’s calm, slightly amazed understanding.

“But we can still go to the beach first, right?”

“Yes. In fact, I can take you both to any beach you want. There are several beach houses in the possession of our family.”

There was undisguised awe in Percy’s face, and Sally had also brightened at this knowledge though she was still trying to wrap her head around all the information.

Sally had been born the eldest child of Orion and Walburga Black and Arcturus’ first grandchild, but when her magic had not manifested by the time she turned 11, evident by the lack of a Hogwarts letter her name was never added to the family tree as all squibs in the family. She had been named Cassiopeia after her mother’s favorite aunt, but that had been taken away to. She was obliviated and sent to live with muggles, the Jacksons, and her brothers’ memories of her erased as well. The two brothers being two and three years younger than her respectively both got their letters and never remembered that they had once had an older sister watching over them and keeping them out of trouble with their parents. After the perceived failure of their daughter in being magical, her parents became increasingly harsh toward their remaining children which eventually lead the two boys to their fates. One dead far too early at only 18 after being coerced by his parents and cousins to pledge himself to a deranged mad man set on taking over the magical world. No one knew how he died, but there was speculation that he had tried to part with the group, leading to his demise. The other brother, the older of the two, met what may be considered an even worse fate as he languishes in an awful wizarding prison after he had already been disinherited for running away and joining the forces fighting against said mad man. He supposedly betrayed his best friend to the mad man his younger brother once followed. But her Grandfather seemed doubtful of the truth of this. Unfortunately, he admitted that he no longer had the energy and influence to force a trial without new evidence.

Apparently, the Blacks had long kept a tradition of naming their children after celestial bodies: stars, constellations, galaxies. Arcturus seemed proud that even without her memories Sally had kept this tradition, naming Percy after the constellation, Perseus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:  
> "Perseus Jack-Black! Get back here and apologize for burring you Grandpa in sand!"
> 
> "Never!"
> 
> "Now! Or there will be no blue ice-cream!" 
> 
> Percy hung his head and trudged back to where his mom was standing next to the pile of sand that was holding his great-grand father. When he got close enough Arcturus jumped to his feet with the aid of a non-verbal spell and sent all the sand that had been weighing him down flying onto his granddaughter. Percy stared in awe as his mom slowly wiped the sand from her face and tuned on the two with a glare.  
> Arcturus shared a glance with his youngest descendant before the two booked it in opposite directions so the enraged Sally would have to choose which one she was really mad at to track down first.
> 
> "You two better hope I don't catch you," she shouted after them, "because if I do, not even magic will save you!"
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	2. Introduction to Manors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy won't be going to Hogwarts for at least another chapter or so. Right now he's just settling into the Wizarding world.

After a week and a fun beach excursion Sally had completed arrangements to be able to move out of their apartment and quit her job at the candy shop. It had been discussed at length during her Grandfather’s frequent visits. As the official heir of the Noble and most Ancient House of Black Percy was asked where he would be most comfortable moving to of the family’s properties. Percy decided he liked the beach house they had vacationed in and had started calling Arcturus: Grandpop. He never commented on this new title, but every so often when he was addressed as such there would be a slight twitch in his face. It was hard to tell if he was annoyed, or just trying to hide his amusement.

The house was much brighter than most of the Black estates and was close to the water with a covered deck. The house itself kept to an ocean theme in most of the main rooms and was decorated in myriads of blues and greens.

They had briefly visited what had once been Sally’s childhood home. Upon entering the building her mother’s portrait had gone off on a tangent, insulting her daughter and grandson. Arcturus insisted that he could have the portrait removed, but the house was so dark and dreary that no one wanted to stay there for long. They had met the house elf, Kreacher, who seemed delighted that “Mistress Cassiopeia redeemed herself with a magic heir” and left with them to the beach house. Percy had seen the heads of past house elves mounted on the wall by the stairs, and like most young boys, thought it was equally cool and weird. It was explained by Arcturus to be an old tradition and the higher the elf’s head on the wall the more esteemed they were to future generations and was symbolic of the elves watching over the household even in death. As interesting as he found them, Percy was glad there weren’t any heads mounted on the walls of the beach house.

Sally was looking into work opportunities in both the wizarding world and the muggle community and was immensely happy that she wouldn’t have to find a new school for Percy since her grandfather had been insistent on personally tutoring him.

About a week into teaching Percy the basics of the wizarding world Arcturus began to regret this decision.

“Percy, have you been listening?”

Percy at least had the decency to look apologetic.

“Not really.”

Arcturus sighed and considered what he could do about the situation. Over the past week he had noticed at Percy’s attention often shifted after a while and even additional breaks and Percy’s interest in the more magical parts of the wizarding world were unable to keep the child’s focus. Teaching methods changed over the years, even for the pureblood families that tended to be very set in their ways. The last generation had been raised with harsh demands and punishments. So that clearly wasn’t an option.

Arcturus assigned him more light reading in one of the few picture books in the family library and hoped Percy would pick up more information from context while he looked into possible solutions to help the child focus in his lessons.

After another week or so of research and a few connects he found one.

\---

The family was eating breakfast when the parcel was delivered by owl.

Sally carefully held out a piece of bacon to the bird as her grandfather took the small pouch off its leg. She had seen the post and paper delivered over the past weeks but still found the system fascinating.

“Ah. Percy, this is for you.”

“What is it?”

“Something to help with your attention and focus in lessons.”

“But _what_ is it?”

Arcturus pulled a wristwatch out of the bag. It was bronze colored with a brown leather strap and the clock face was made up of different gears that rearranged themselves to form different magical creatures in the center that would tell time.

“From what I read it works by winding this little knob here which activates the charm for focus. It may help you pay attention better to lessons but the effect will only work for around half-an-hour at a time. While it will help you focus on the subject matter there may be draw backs on the amount of information you can take in and the like. I recommend you only use it once a day.”

Percy had picked up the watch from Arcturus’ hand and was staring at the face in joy as the gears rearranged themselves into a unicorn positioned to read the time as 8:56.

“Did you hear anything I just said, Perseus?”

“Yeah.” The eight-year-old glanced up at his great-grandfather guiltily.

“Just remember you should only use it once a day when you need to focus on your studies.”

“Alright.” Percy agreed as his mom helped him put the watch on.

“And we shall be going over the rules of propriety today.” Arcturus said with what was probably a grin for him, a slight upward twitch of his lips.

\---

Percy was sorry for whatever it was he did to deserve sitting with perfect posture and staring at a complete table set with multiple forks, spoons, and knives bordering a plate with no food in sight as his grandpop quizzed him on the use of each and corrected his form at every opportunity. Percy imagined that this was the kind of torment a wizard would face for the rest of their life in Azkaban.

\---

“Sally, your youngest cousin is asking to visit. Would you mind Narcissa and her son coming over this weekend? I believe Draco is a couple years younger than Percy.”

“Oh, Sure! I didn’t realize we had other relatives not in prison.”

“You’d be surprised. Our family is very old and has blood ties to most other pureblood families.”

“Ew. The whole wizarding world are my cousins!” Percy scrunched up his face.

Arcturus gave him a look that he could now translate as a silent command to behave with the dignity of his “status”. Percy wasn’t too worried because as much as his grandpop could glare worse than the Dodds, he still seemed more amused by Percy’s antics than anything, and besides, Percy had never cared about titles and status and couldn’t see any real reason to start now.

“I’ll let her know we’ll expect her at noon Saturday.” Arcturus was quick to leave the table as Percy continued to make odd faces and Sally covered her laughter at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy will meet Draco next chapter!  
> More shenanigans to come!


	3. We get Invaded by Blondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I don't actually have a reason. I've had this finished for a few days already and just kinda left it? Sorry. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

For Percy, the rest of the week was spent learning the family tree. This included knowing each member’s name, who they married if anyone (strangely enough for such an old family that prided itself on strategic marriages there were a surprising number in every generation that remained single throughout their life), and their accomplishments. Percy assumed that the lessons were some kind of punishment for his initial reaction, but Percy felt the lessons only further justified it. Especially after learning that his mom’s parents were first cousins.

It seemed to Percy that he really was related to just about everyone in the wizarding world in some way. Unless they were muggle born, but even most half-bloods could probably trace some faint linage back to the “Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.” Percy decided that to be safe he should probably just assume that anyone he met in the wizarding world was a distant cousin of some sort. This didn’t really make meeting his relatives for the first time any easier though. 

His mom had tried to convince the house elves to let her bake cookies for their guests the night before which had not gone over well. So, she took to moving pillows and blankets around the sitting room instead. 

It was a relief to Percy when his cousins showed up. At least he wouldn’t have to continue watching his mom fidget nervously. She was even worse than him. Sure, he couldn’t sit still for the life of him but at least it wasn’t out of nerves or anxiety. He was actually looking forward to meeting someone around his own age in the wizarding world. For all that Arcturus had taught them and brought them into the world of magic, they hadn’t really gone anywhere with other wizards and witches or met anyone else in the time they had been aware of this other society. 

“So, why did you tell her about us?”

“She is your youngest cousin and your closest relation besides myself not otherwise unreachable. And she was always the most sensible of her generation. She will be more understanding of your circumstances than others. She cares more about family than the so called ‘pureblood values’ her husband supports.”

Sally gave her grandfather a disbelieving look.

“She’s the ‘safe’ option then?”

“Essentially, yes.”

Sally slumped but quickly straightened when the doorbell rang and began walking to the front door only to see that Kreacher had already opened it and was leading their guests into the house. Percy was standing in a doorway closer to the front door and waved at the blondes. The five moved to a sitting room where Sally was reacquainted with her cousin and got to meet her son, Draco. He was younger by Percy by two years and had followed his mom diligently into the house, like a little duckling. He was now being introduced to Percy, who at 8 was at least a head taller than his younger cousin. 

“Draco, why don’t you go with Percy to get a tour of the house?”

Narcissa suggested to which he nodded too seriously for a six year-old. Sally bit back a smile at the adorable act and when Percy looked at her for confirmation she offered them each a cookie and suggested he start at the sun room.

This way the adults would be free to talk without the kids listening in.

\---

Percy went with his mother’s suggestion and walked Draco over to the sun room. It was called the sun room because of all the windows. There was very little actually in the room besides the light curtains and the swinging seat in the middle of the room. There were a few smaller bookshelves on one wall, but nothing to really keep two kids occupied for long. The swing chair had promise though.

Draco seemed to like the room. He had been looking around the halls as Percy lead the way in curiosity but had remained quiet as Percy explained what he deemed important. How to get to the kitchen, where the bathrooms are. Very important information. But when they entered the sun room his gray-blue eyes lit up in awe and he walked over to the swing chair.

“Is it ok-“

“Of course! Go ahead.”

Percy smiled as Draco struggled a bit but managed to wriggle onto the chair. Percy took a seat on the floor with his back to the window wall.  
Draco stared at him in shock. 

“Why are you sitting on the floor?”

“There aren’t any other chairs in this room and it’s more comfortable than just standing.”

“So, it’s not because you’re rebelling against your parents?”

“No. If I really wanted to rebel it wouldn’t be by just sitting on the floor.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Draco looked even more confused. Percy maintained eye contact for a while but his cousin didn’t say anything else, just continued to stare at him like he was one of those thousand piece puzzles and he didn’t know what the final picture was supposed to be.

Percy internally sighed. Looks like he would have to be the one to carry the conversation or else dissolve in boredom.

“So… What are your interests?”

“Interests?”

“Yeah. What do you like?”

“Quidditch!”

Percy spent the next half hour being regaled with his little cousin’s explanation of how awesome the game was and every role on the field and which ones he wanted to play when he got older. Percy tried to listen for the most part and made sure to give appropriate nods and hmms to keep the topic going. To be fair it did sound like an interesting game, but Percy wasn’t really interested in flying. In fact, he hoped to avoid it if ever possible. Still, he followed along as best he could. It was weird having a bunch of relatives, until this year it had just been him and his mom for as long as he could remember. Having a cousin around his own age seemed pretty nice so far. Draco talked loudly and waved his arms around when he described some parts.

Draco had gone on for a while about the position of Seeker, and after he had said the same thing three times Percy decided to step in.

“You want to be a seeker, don’t you.”

Draco nodded frantically.

“Well, you’ll need lots of practice, but you can’t ride a broom yet,” Draco nodded again sadly, “But what’s most important is that you can spot the golden snitch, so how about I hide something small like the snitch is and then you can search for it?”

Draco brightened up instantly and quickly agreed to the plan.

There was a small shinny seashell on one of the bookshelves that they quickly agreed would be the item and Draco went out into the hall while Percy looked around the room to find a good hiding space.

Maybe having lots of cousins wouldn’t be so bad.

\---

By the time they were saying goodbye to Narcissa and Draco for the day it took a a while to remove him from Percy’s side where he had buried his face and refused to let go after being told that they would be leaving. Narcissa had smiled at first, but her smile was getting a bit strained as Draco continued to cling to his older cousin. Draco was, according to her, usually much better behaved. Sally watched on in amusement as from the stairs by the front door her grandfather directed Kreacher to take another picture of the two and Narcissa trying to drag Draco away.

Sally moved over to the stairs.

“This is going in my personal photo album.”

“I want a copy to.”

“Certainly. You have to have some blackmail material for when their older after all.”

Narcissa caught on and gave them a disapproving look, but after glancing at the two kids again, she nodded to them.

“I’ll take three copies please.”

The adults laughed as Percy stared blankly forward in exasperation and Draco cautiously peeked out to watch them curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will now also be cross posted on Fanfiction.net as well under the same name. Next chapter will be short explaining what happens for the next few years, and then Percy getting dropped off at platform 9 3/4 for his first year at Hogwarts!


	4. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit longer than usual. I did actual research to figure out what type of wood Percy's wand should be.  
> Did you know that the White Pine tree is a symbol of Poseidon? Cause I definitely did not. It actually makes Thalia getting turned into a pine tree even stranger than it already was. Did Zeus think that he could somehow appease Poseidon by turning his daughter into a pine? It was Hades that was mad at him. It makes no sense.

They continued to have frequent visits with the Malfoy’s and, of course, meet the Malfoy patriarch. Percy wasn’t entirely sure what to make of him. He carried himself with poise, but he acted like he was above everything. He only seemed to show real respect for Arcturus, though Percy had seen fool-proof evidence that the man did care about at least his immediate family. He had briefly smiled at one of the pictures taken during their first meeting which someone had placed on the mantle in the sitting room, and whenever Percy and Draco wandered into the room before the adults had finished talking about whatever it was they did while the kids weren’t around the Malfoy couple sat together as a united front. It was interesting to what them interact with others outside of the family too. 

Since being formally introduced to magical society after his nineth birthday, Percy had been dragged along to various gatherings and dinners to meet people and be “seen.” Percy thought this explanation was pretty funny because after the first few he was forced to attend with his Grandpop he was largely ignored after the novelty wore off and watched the adults talk in general exasperation. 

They always had to make what discussions he did understand more complicated then they really needed to be, and Percy was starting to believe that the wizarding world operated on innate stubbornness. Each side unwilling to give up their position even when they realized it was wrong. But the Malfoys were especially interesting to watch, whether together or apart. They usually roamed conversations together when Draco could be left with Percy's mom to keep an eye on him, but often times Narcissa would stay home with Draco leaving Mr. Malfoy to attend alone. He tended to act more distant, colder, and more aggressive in some instances without the calming influence of his wife. Likewise, Narcissa would speak with cold politeness if parted from her husband at events.

Percy was very easily bored by the posturing politics at most of the dinner parties and spent the time he wasn’t being pushed to make friends with the other children devising a solid reason why his presence wouldn’t be necessary at the next event. Sometimes the excuse worked, but Grandpop would have that smirk that said he new exactly what Percy was doing but wasn’t going to call him on it. (Aside: 80% sure that the real reason so many purebloods get sorted into Slytherin isn’t so much because the founder was all about blood purity, but rather because their kids grew up having to attend society dinners and had to be or become more cunning to avoid trouble and/or get out of going in the first place.) 

It wasn’t all too bad though. He had made sort of friends after attending for a while. Just other kids he recognized from the many times they’d been introduced to each other at these kinds of things. Whenever they saw each other, it was customary to smile and nod in greeting, and if there weren’t any adults watching look toward where adults had congregated then look back and make some obvious gesture of annoyance with the older people. The general opinion of the children was that the whole affair was ridiculous. They couldn’t really play a role in the conversations yet, so the only thing any of them got out of it was the food.

All around, pretty useless.

\--   
The first hint that Percy had any additional abilities beyond those inherent in the average wizard came a little before his ninth birthday. He didn’t seem to be aware of it and appeared more confused than anything when Arcturus asked him several times to repeat something the child had said earlier.

Arcturus had never been particularly fond of Albus Dumbledore and was lamenting that with the current Minister of Magic resigning the elderly Headmaster would likely be given the position, when out of no where Percy turned to look him straight in the eyes and said without any uncertainty:  
“Albus Dumbledore will live and die on the grounds of Hogwarts.”

When Arcturus asked him why he thought that Percy looked confused and didn’t seem to remember that he had just spoken.

Similar instances occurred for the next year and it wasn’t until Cornelius Fudge became the Minister of Magic like one of Percy’s strange statements had predicted months before that Arcturus realized that his great-grandson was in fact predicting the future.

He seemed to have seer like abilities but was completely unaware of them and had no recollection of anything he said concerning future events. 

Arcturus was knowledgeable enough in prophesies to know that not all of them came true. And if they did would often happen in the most unexpected way. As it stands there were hundreds of prophesies in the Department of Mysteries that had never been fulfilled. So far though, at least three of Percy’s somewhat vague sentences about future events had come true.

Arcturus hadn’t even considered studying Divination as a possibility. The Ancient and most Noble House of Black had very little history speaking prophesy or any other sorts of divining.

Arcturus soon realized that he wasn’t the only one who Percy had or would tell about future events and did what any self-respecting Slytherin would do in the situation. He found a way to record Percy’s bits of prophesy for safe keeping. No matter where he went or who heard, all of Percy’s prophesies would be appear written down in a notebook carefully and painstakingly created for that sole purpose. 

Sally already knew about her son’s abilities. She had worked it out on her own a month before he did and gloated about it. But besides his immediate family, nobody else knew about Percy’s ability. And it wasn’t like he could tell anyone about something he didn’t even know himself.

\--

Percy ran about the whole house not knowing exactly what to do with the shear joy from receiving his Hogwarts letter. Luckily for all in the immediate vicinity, running around and showing the letter to all the portraits in the house seemed to be working in wearing down his energy. As a bonus it was far less destructive than most of the incidents involving his extreme enthusiasm which sometimes included the rambunctious pre-teen’s accidental magic. 

A week later after sending an owl back with his acceptance saw the three of them in Diagon Alley for school supplies.

This wasn’t the first time Percy had visited the magical shopping center, but it was still something he’d been looking forward to. 

The first time they had gone it was just to sign some paperwork at Gringotts and, since his mom had insisted, a “quick” look in Flourish & Blots which had lasted 2 hours.

Draco wanted to tagalong, but the adults seemed to realize that the younger’s presence would only make the trip longer and more difficult as they would have to keep an eye on the overconfident nine year-old and resist pleas for ice cream constantly. It would be better for everyone if he got to hear about Percy’s experiences shopping for Hogwarts later. 

Their first stop was at Madame Malkin’s for school robes. Sally stayed with Percy as he got measured while Arcturus went to pick up the first year books from Flourish & Blots to avoid Sally deciding to remain in the bookstore and live amongst the shelves.

With the more mundane tasks out of the way and already having the required items for potions and herbology at home, they made their way to Ollivanders. 

Wands were a very important aspect of wizarding culture and set them apart from other magical races like the Goblins and Centaurs. Percy couldn’t believe that he would be receiving his wand today!

When he entered the wand shop Percy was reminded of one of the secondhand bookstores his mom liked back when they were living in Manhattan. It was a repurposed older building tightly packed with bookshelves of all sizes and had the same kind of feel as Ollivanders with the dampened lighting and the musty smell of dust. Ollivanders was like a cross between that shop and a shoe store. He would have to try out different wands to find one that fit him right like when getting a new pair of shoes.

Ollivander was quick to greet them, though his sudden appearance startled Percy. The young wizard went cross-eyed while trying to watch the measuring tape as it took the width between his eyes. Percy was almost disappointed when Ollivander had it stop moving around him and curl back to where it had shot out from in the room.

The first few wands had some very interesting reactions when placed in his hand. Dragon heartstring and ash tree make a shrill sound and flung itself as far away from his hand as it could manage, which was pretty far. Phoenix feather and white pine rattled and twisted to spring itself from his clutches. Percy tried not to be too disappointed as the pile of wands that rejected him increased.

After nearly a half-hour of trying ones in the shop they found the right wand.

“12 inches, Unicorn hair and Driftwood. Give it a wave.”

Out of the wand a grayish-green mist formed, and Percy could have sworn he heard the crash of waves on a beach and something more in the mist… Singing?

“Looks like you’ve met your match young man! Unicorn hair is a very loyal base, sometimes after bonding with a wizard they have been known to refuse use by anyone else and driftwood is an uncommon wood type in wands but may indicate a bridged relationship between elements in magic. I’m sure it will help you along the way.”

“Thanks!”

They paid for the wand and left the shop. Percy still felt bad for the damage he caused even though it could be easily fixed with magic.

\--

They made on last stop at one of the pet shops. Percy wasn’t really interested in getting an owl and none of the cats seemed to like him at that much. Then they got to the toads and other amphibians.

Shortly after meeting her Percy was sure that she would be the best familiar for him. She was a bull frog. And Percy loved everything about her after having held her for only a few seconds. The attendant had been hesitant to let his hold her at first, but Percy had convinced her in the end.

Arcturus wasn’t sure about Percy having a pet in the first place. Sure the goldfish had survived so far, but… The kid looked happy. He’d let Percy buy the amphibian. 

Sally smiled on in amusement at her grandfather’s exasperation and her son holding his new friend up to show him how cool she looked. The frog chose that moment to puff up when faced with the elderly wizard.

“What are you going to name her Percy?”

“Glinda!” Percy shouted excitedly as the frog and his grandpop looked distrustfully at each other.

Arcturus raised a brow at the name.

“Oh. And why Glinda?”

“Because she’s a good witch.” Arcturus sputtered after realizing that it was a reference to some silly character made up by Muggles.

Percy was seemingly oblivious to this and showed the newly dubbed Glinda off to his mom and told her about all the fun they were going to have at Hogwarts. Sally felt a little bad for the insanity Percy would undoubtedly bring with him to the magic school, but not enough to really discourage his non-destructive plans for his new frog.

\--

As Percy faced down the divider that supposedly held platform 9 ¾ he took a moment to consider whether his Grandpop would really tell him to run into a real brick wall for the laughs, came to the conclusion that he totally would, and hastened his pace toward the divider and shut his eyes before impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:
> 
> “There he goes.” Sally sighed as her son ran toward the wall indicated by her grandfather. 
> 
> The rolling luggage carrier Percy was using crashed into the solid brick wall and Sally rolled her eyes at the number above the wall that clearly said ‘8’. Luckily, the collision didn’t seem to have hurt him, and she suspected Percy had only gone through with it to make Arcturus feel bad for lying to him.
> 
> Honestly, these ridiculous boys.
> 
> \--
> 
> Don't worry! Percy does get to the right platform eventually.  
> New chapter: the train ride and new friends!


	5. Long Ago the Four Houses Lived in Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Then something happened but no one can agree on what.
> 
> Sorry it took a while. I'm lazy.

When Percy finally did get to Platform 9 ¾ there was already a sizable crowd of students and family gathered to send their kids off to Hogwarts. He took a moment to take in everything. Everywhere he looked people were saying their goodbyes and help others board. Near one of the closer train doors some of the older boys had put together a system to help younger kids stow their luggage headed by a tall guy with shaggy red hair and a t-shirt boasting one of the professional Quidditch teams that Percy didn’t follow. 

His mom and Grandpop crossed over to the platform and dragged him off to the side for some privacy. During which grandpop reminded him to behave himself to which Percy mentally rolled his eyes, and his mom gave a more emotional goodbye insisting that he write often and wrangled a promise from him to at least try to avoid trouble. Even after the last few years she still remembered what had happened at his last schools, even if it had been the fault of his accidental magic for the most part and was unlikely to matter at a magic school. She promised to send him a batch of blue cookies. 

Then he rolled his luggage with Glinda over to the Hogwarts express and went to find a seat.

\--

“They grow up so fast!” 

Arcturus huffed.

“Perseus will always be the same brat he’s always been.”

“But you’ll still miss him.”

Arcturus was to dignified to respond to his granddaughter’s teasing and instead turned away to glare over the heads of the assembled crowd at the shiny gold letters of the train. It had been a long time since he had taken a similar first trip to Hogwarts. There had been a different train back then, it had only been replaced for a slightly newer model a little over a half century ago. Arcturus briefly wondered if the rumor he had spread in his fourth year that the lake was named after one of his ancestors was still going around. 

\--

Percy quickly found an empty compartment to sit in and began to play a simple game with Glinda after settling in. Glinda decided to make herself at home on his lap, so the game consisted of Percy trying to move her into the sea next to him and her hopping back onto his legs as he became increasingly resigned to his fate.

There was a lot of commotion in the hallway as returning students found their friends and new students tried to find compartments not already taken by older students.

Just a minute or so after settling into his seat Percy was distracted from his attempts to not have a heavy frog sitting on his lap for the duration of the trip by someone opening the door to his compartment.

“Can I sit here?”

He was probably another first year, a little taller than Percy with frizzy black hair cut shorter on the sides. He smiled slightly sheepishly at Percy who grinned back and made a grand gesture around the room indicating that it was all open space.

“Sure thing.”

The other boy took a seat opposite him.

“I’m Lee!”

“I’m Percy and this is Glinda!” Percy held up the bullfrog who stared unaffected by the change but made an annoyed croak.

The two quickly struck up a conversation, mostly bouncing around different ideas to get Glinda to move to the spot next to Percy instead of on him.

Just as the train began moving, an identical pair of redhead boys appeared and poked their heads into the compartment.

“Any room here?”

“Yep!”

“Plenty of room since Glinda won’t sit on the seats.” Percy said somewhat bitterly.

“Whose Glinda?” 

“The toad.” Lee helpfully supplied.

“Oh.”

“Why’s she named Glinda?”

“Because Glinda is a good witch.” Percy explained with a mischievous grin.

He made eye contact with Lee, who snorted which set Percy off too and soon the two were cackling like loons while the twins looked on from the doorway in confusion.

“I don’t get it.” 

“Me neither George.”

“Glinda is the name of a witch from an old muggle film.” Lee explained to them when he had calmed down enough.

The twins relaxed and both sat on the same booth as Lee to get a better look at Glinda.

The twins introduced themselves as Fred and George. Fred was sitting next to Lee while George was closer to the door. The two explained that they had to find new seats last minute to escape from their obnoxious older brother who was, apparently, also named Percy. They assured Percy that they wouldn’t hold his name against him, but it would get confusing, so they all tried to come up with a nickname for him.

“How ‘bout Frog-boy!” Percy stared at Lee in horror.

“Why would you betray me like this Lee?”

“Sorry mate. What about ‘The better Percy’?” 

“That’s really not much better.” George informed his brother.

“Ehh. We’re bound to think of something good eventually.”

\--

When the candy trolly came by Percy bought a box of Bertie Bott’s every flavor beans and some chocolate frogs to share. He had only been given a few sickles to buy snacks on the rides to and from Hogwarts. It wasn’t like he would need to buy anything during school.

The four continued to talk about anything and everything as they got to know each other better. Eventually the topic of school houses was brought up. Such is inevitable among first years on the Hogwarts Express.

“We’ll be going into Gryffindor of course!” Fred and George chorused. It was kind of disturbing how good they were at talking in sync.

“Don’t know really, but Gryffindor would be great!” Lee agreed.

“I haven’t really thought about it…” Percy admitted. “probably Hufflepuff or Slytherin.”

“Really? Slytherin?” George rose an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Percy shrugged. “According to Mom’s cousin most of the family gets sorted into Slytherin. Wouldn’t be too bad, I heard it’s in the dungeons under the lake, so it probably looks really cool.”

“Are you a pureblood?” “Did your parents get sorted into Slytherin?” The twins asked rapid fire and they seemed to look at him a bit more closely too.

“Uhh. Not exactly. It’s complicated. My mom’s a squib so she never got sorted, don’t know anything about my dad, so no idea.”

“What’s a squib?” Lee asked curiously.

“Someone born into a magical family without magic.” George explained.

“So, I don’t see why you couldn’t be in Gryffindor?” Fred said to Percy.

“Ok, promise you won’t tell anyone else alright?” The other three promised.

“I’m scared of heights.” Lee still looked a bit confused, but Fred and George seemed to get where he was going.

“Ohhh.”

“What? What I don’t get it.” Lee looked between the twins and Percy.

“Gryffindor is housed in a tower.” Fred explained. “Same with Ravenclaw.” George chimed in.

“Ohhhh.” Lee’s eyes went wide. “Oh. I get it now!”

“Yeah. Kinda hard to get into the house of the brave when your scared of the house’s location.” Percy rubbed the back of his neck and gave the three opposite him a slightly embarrassed smile.

“Nah. It’s cool man.”

“Yeah, even if you do become a Slytherin we’ll understand.” George tagged on for his brother.

“It’d be really uncool of the school to put in housing you’re uncomfortable in.” 

“Thanks guys.” Percy relaxed a bit more after that. “I feel bad for you all. Just imagine all those stairs you’ll have to walk up everyday!”

They all laughed at that.  
\--

“Hey, Percy, what’s your family name, you never said?”

“Black.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. What do you know Fred, our new friend is famous!”

“I’m really not famous.”

“Sure, you are Percy! The only ‘pureblood’ heir apparent in over a century from a non-magical background! That’s big news!”

Percy groaned and moved Glinda to look at him.

“Glinda, you’re my favorite person here.”

“She’s a frog Perce…”

“…”

“How about the rest of you? We only really said first names.”

“Lee Jordan.”

“Weasley.”

“Huh. That kind of makes us distant cousins.” 

“Seriously?” Fred asked.

“Yep. I had to memorize the family tree last year. Some great-aunt or other married a Weasley and got disowned.”

“Cool!”

“Perce, your family is weird.”

“Their your family too George.”

“Noooo!” The twins hugged each other dramatically and fake cried.

“Whatever shall we do?!”

Lee laughed and was thankful he wasn’t actually related to these crazies. 

\--

At some point they all got bored after finishing the chocolate frogs and eating a few too many bad flavors from the Bertie Bott’s box. Percy and Lee started explaining some muggle references and objects to Fred and George who were writing down some of it and had explained that their Dad is super interested in muggle stuff. It took a while to explain how elevators work especially since neither of them knew much about the technical aspects. The twins were still convinced the machine used magic of some kind even after Lee and Percy spent half an hour trying to explain muggle engineering with their limited knowledge. 

\--

The conversation and the occasionally thrown jellybean came to a stop when two older students opened the door. They were stopping by all the compartments to inform everyone that the train would arrive soon, so everyone should change into their robes.

The boy was tall and skinny with hair like Fred and George’s but grown out a bit. Percy was fairly certain that he was the same guy he’d seen earlier at the station helping people stow luggage.

The girl was shorter with bubblegum pink hair cut in a rough bob and she had the same dark eyes Percy had seen in plenty of family portraits to know that she was undoubtedly another cousin of some sort.

“So, this is where you too scoundrels got off to!” The boy, Charlie, said to the twins with a light-hearted admonishing tone. He had introduced himself as one of Fred and George’s older brothers and his companion, Tonks, to the first years. 

“Percy threw a fit after you wandered off!” 

The funny thing was that he didn’t sound angry at all and had a huge smile still on his face even after Lee had accidentally hit him with one of the jellybeans in surprise when he’d opened the door to the compartment.

“Can’t imagine why we’d do a thing like that.” Fred said as he and George shared a quick glance before turning to the two older students and batting their eye lashes innocently.

Tonks and Charlie both laughed at the twins’ performance.

“I like these two Charlie! I think I’ll keep them.” Tonks gave a trouble-makers grin that Percy had seen many times on his own face in family photos.

“I think you’ll have some trouble with that.” Percy said with his own grin in place.

She seemed a little caught off guard for a minute, during which her hair turned an obnoxious highlighter yellow, before offering him a handshake.

“You must be my cousin Percy.”

“Technically their brother Percy is also your cousin.” Percy told her with a nod in the direction of the redheads.

Tonks grinned at his answer and changed her hair to a light blue color that matched Percy’s shirt.

“You hear that Charlie! We’re family!”

“Oh no. It’s not like Mum’s been knitting you Weasley sweaters since we became friends in first year.” Charlie said dryly.

They both laughed along with the twins while Lee and Percy looked confused.

“Hey, Percy, what’s a Weasley sweater?” Lee whispered.

“I have no idea.” Percy whispered back and they shared a look of mutual confusion before shrugging.

The moment was interrupted by Glinda, when from her seat on Percy’s lap, she gave a loud croak and puffed up her chest. Everyone turned to stare at her in shock before Tonks snickered and they all started laughing.

“Gee, tell us how you really feel Glinda.” Percy told his animal companion. He could have sworn he heard her tell the two older students to stop lollygagging and go away. Oh well. It wasn’t too important in the long run. Percy would eventually get used to having a rude talking amphibian.

The two left the compartment trying to calm their laughter as they went off to tell the next compartment to change before the train reaches the station.

“They seem pretty cool.”

“Yeah. Charlie-” “Our older brother-” “is a Prefect for Gryffindor and-” “The seeker for Gryffindor’s Quidditch team!”

They continued talking for the rest of the trip after quickly changing, and Lee held Glinda for a bit so Percy could get feeling back in his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time they’ll actually see Hogwarts! 
> 
> You can probably already guess what houses everyone will be going in.
> 
> I won’t go too in depth about the couple years before Harry shows up, just some funny things that’ll probably be short.


	6. The Black Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Couldn't figure out entirely what I wanted to do with Percy's first year.  
> I'll try to post every other week, but we'll see what happens.

Departing from the train was a blur of students in black robes bumping into each other and trying their best not to step on others’ feet. After making it onto the platform they were herded along with all the other first years toward the Black lake where a dozen or, so boats were docked. The man leading them was at least twice their size and dressed in a very large coat that seemed almost like an extension of his large beard.

He directed them to get in ‘three to a boat’ so Percy reluctantly separated from his new friends with wave as one of the other boys in their year recognized him and dragged him away toward another boat while quickly introducing himself. After the first sentence Percy wasn’t afraid to admit that he zoned out. This guy, he thought had introduced himself as Felix or something similar, could go on forever and Percy didn’t bother trying to keep up with the one-sided conversation.

Instead Percy looked out across the waters of the lake. It was then he began to notice the ripples. One of the girls in the boat to their left had reach her hand out of the boat and a shadowed form began to take shape beneath them. Three of the first year boats were doused with water as the giant squid emerged from the depths of the lake. One of the creature’s arms patted Percy on the head before it slipped back beneath the water.

Those soaked by the squid weren’t too happy but quieted at the sight of Hogwarts and the rest of the ride was passed in silent wonder.

\--

The first years bunched together at the front of the hall and waited anxiously for their name to be called. Percy stood next to Lee and the twins who gave him encouraging smiles and a lowkey thumbs up when he was called.

“Black, Perseus.”

Percy made his way to the stool and hat. It was strange to think about everyone else quietly watching him sit on a stool with the too big sorting hat covering half his face, all of them waiting to see where he would be placed.

‘I see lots of loyalty to your family and friends.’

‘Well, yeah.’ Percy thought back with a mental eye roll. ‘They’re great.’

The sorting hat laughed.

‘You’re also quite cunning for one so young. A good mind for strategy.’

Percy blinked under the brim of the hat in surprise.

‘You could go into either Hufflepuff or Slytherin and both would serve you well in your education here.’

‘I’d be fine in either. Hufflepuff has a better reputation with the other houses so I’d have more freedom in who I befriend-’

‘Never mind.’ “Slytherin it is!” The hat cut off his train of thought and shouted its decision out to the rest of the hall.

\--

Percy gave the hat an annoyed look for cutting him off in his own thoughts before making his way over to his new house’s table where the students all in silver and green ties stood clapping. He had been the first student in his year group sorted to Slytherin and his family’s reputation preceded them.

Throughout the rest of the sorting Percy clapped for each of his fellow first years as they were sorted into their houses and made sure to cheer extra loudly for Lee and then later both of the twins as they were sorted into Gryffindor.

\--

At the professors’ table at the front of the hall Severus and Minerva shared a look over the top of the sorting hat as the rest of the hall watched the latest heir to the House of Black be sorted. Young Perseus’ arrival to the wizarding world had caused a small stir amongst the faculty of Hogwarts and it was hard to tell which of his uncles he would take after. The general hope was that he would be more like Regulus, who had at least been a diligent student and whose research into the dark arts revolved mostly around how they affected the subject and caster and theorized several possible counter measures, counter curses, and other solutions to better help those afflicted which had all been published by his older sister when she found his journal over a year prior. Most feared he would take after Sirius, especially Snape who though he had only heard good things from the Malfoys about the boy still had yet to meet him. Regardless most of the Hogwarts staff had placed bets on which house he would be sorted to.

As the hat announced Perseus’ sorting into Slytherin, McGonagall smirked at Snape who scowled back knowing that he now owed the Deputy Headmistress 50 galleons.

Most of the professors assumed this meant that Percy would be more like Regulus. Unfortunately, they never got the chance to know the sister. Sally was different from her brothers. Though responsible and caring, she was the most ruthless of the siblings.

Percy always did take after his mother.

\--

As the first years settled into their new houses and classes began many of the professors’ worries about Percy Black were eased. The boy sometimes lost focus in class, but he always put forth his best effort in his work. He excelled in Transfiguration and Potions which Snape grudgingly admitted as he kept close watch over him for any sign that he would be another Sirius despite being a Slytherin.

He had started to relax and actually see some of himself in Perseus. A half-blood heir to an old pureblood family doing his best as a Slytherin and facing rejection from the other houses because of his family’s blood status and house. Even the Gryffindors he had seemed to be friends with the first night had distanced themselves from him following his sorting. 

But all of the cauldrons in the castle seemed to have spontaneously turned lime green over night and though Minerva was convinced the Weasley twins were to blame, Severus couldn’t silence the feeling that poked at him saying that some way, somehow Perseus was behind it. The twins had been building their reputation as pranksters for months now, but it was always fairly easy to connect the incidents to the two first years. This time they couldn’t find any evidence that it had been the two red haired menaces. Severus began trying to return the cauldrons to their original state as he resolved to keep an even closer eye on Perseus.

\--

The Gryffindor first years had been mostly distant from their Slytherin friend. They’d maybe nod to each other when passing in the halls, but beyond necessary interaction in class they avoided each other.

The first time the twins got in trouble for one of their pranks Percy sent them a disapproving look over the tables in the great hall.

Percy didn’t go to the first Quidditch match of the school year which was kind of expected, but the three still felt a little disappointed not to see him there.

It wasn’t until mid-October a week before Halloween that they ran into each other again outside of class.

\--

The Weasley twins were dashing through an empty corridor whipping around every so often to see if they had lost Filch. At least until they were both grabbed and pulled into an empty unused classroom.

And there was Percy watching through a convenient peep hole in the door as Filch ran past the room.

“Wha-”

“Shhh!”

Percy waved them over to a giant portrait on the opposite wall. With a quick whisper the frame swung open to a hidden passage which they all filed through.

“What are you doing here?”

“You think you two are the only ones who wander the castle at night. Only I don’t get caught.”

“Hey!”

“Yeah! We’re working on it.”

“You guys need help.”

“Excuse you. Our pranks are the work of genius!”

“But you keep getting caught and losing your house points.”

The twins conceded the point and while the three walked together until they had to split and go to their respective common rooms they plotted future pranks and Percy gave them pointers on avoiding Filch and his demonic cat.

\--

Percy stuck around the Transfiguration classroom to ask Professor McGonagall a question about the lesson. Then one of the Hufflepuff second years came by far to early for their class. Percy couldn’t remember his name but he was really blonde.

For some reason both the professor and the second year were pale and wide eyed when he left.

\--

McGonagall quickly jotted down what was clearly a prophesy spoken by young Mr. Black. It was concerning. Especially the last two lines.

_‘To correct the rules there’ll be a cost,_

_For all those who win have truly lost’_

Cedric Diggory was looking a bit gray as well.

After sending him off to Madame Pomphrey, Minerva transfigured the paper into a small ring and resolved to bring the matter to light at the next faculty meeting.

\--

The rest of the year went well for the four first year friends. Their planned pranks went on without a hitch.

Except for that one time they were caught outside the kitchens after sneaking in to get flour for another prank.

A week before school ended the DADA professor was fired for some unspecified reason. Every year all the prefects warned the new first years not to get attached to the DADA professor that year because they’d be gone by the end of the year.

Slytherin won the House Cup and Percy was being far too smug about it. Lee, Fred and George conspired together to get revenge next year and win the House Cup for Gryffindor with the twins hoping to join the Quidditch team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know if you have any ideas for future pranks!


	7. Divination Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the wait. Whenever I thought I was done a new idea occurred to me. I think this is my longest chapter yet. I really should've known better than to give myself anything resembling a deadline. Hope you all enjoy.

Percy was minding his own business perusing the shelves of Flourish & Blotts’ when two distinctly familiar heads of red hair appeared at the end of the aisle. 

Now, he could have reacted normally and nodded or waved at the Gryffindor twins, but no, Percy pointed dramatically at the pair and said: “You!” with as much of a snobbish tone as he could manage. He had been trying to get his impression of Lucius Malfoy perfect over the summer. Mostly because it made his mom’s face do an acrobatic act as she tried to decide whether she should laugh or tell him off for it.

The twins, of course, took his unusual greeting as some challenge to act even more ridiculous.

All was fine until they knocked over a stack of books when George attempted to fake swoon into his brother’s arms, who then let him fall on to the stack instead. It was as George was bemoaning the betrayal of his own twin that their mother appeared behind the two. They had speculated in the past with Percy and Lee about the possibility of mothers having a sixth sense for when their kids were causing trouble. And to think Percy hadn’t believed them at first.

“Just what is going on here?”

The Weasley matriarch raised a brow at her sons as Fred helped George up and the two brushed imaginary dust off themselves as they tried to decide on their story.

“I’m Percy! One of Fred and George’s classmates.”

Percy took the decision out of their hands. Probably for the best. 

Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at him and they exchanged the usual pleasantries Percy was used to having to go through at the events he was dragged to. But even as she kept up the conversation, asking how he had met her boys, she’d send a suspicious glance the twins’ way every so often to keep them on their toes.

“Where are your parents Percy?”

She seemed somewhat concerned that he may just be walking about without adult supervision. Percy put it down to a side effect of having to keep an eye and ear out to try and mitigate the damage his red-haired friends undoubtably caused around the house.

“Oh. She’s probably still in the Muggle Studies section trying to find a book that’s actually up to date on muggle technology and its uses.”

“Huh.” “Think she’s met our Dad yet?” “Entirely possible Gred.”

“I should probably go find her. We’ve been here for hours already.”

“See you at Hogwarts Perce!” “Yeah. We owe you one.”

The two smiled deviously at the ominous phrase even as Percy rolled his eyes and walked back the way he came after assuring Mrs. Weasley again that he would be fine.

\--

Percy had procured some extra supplies that were definitely not listed on the yearly supplies letter, but it wasn’t specifically not allowed either. Though his mom was curious as to what he wanted with a giant container of sprinkles and didn’t appear to be appeased by his response: “To spread joy and happiness?”

It was shaping up to be a good start to the year. The sun was shining, the Hogwarts Express was gleaming, and the first years look too young to be starting school. Then he had made the mistake of sitting in the same compartment as his so called friends.

“You turned Glinda scarlet.” 

“Oh, relax. It’ll wear off in a second.”

“You didn’t think we’d take losing sitting down, did you?” “Don’t worry though-” “-Gryffindor will be winning this year!”

“Why’d you have to go and pick on Glinda though?”

“Everyone knows you care about her more than anyone else at school mate.”

“Are you admitting to being jealous of a frog Lee?”  
Lee’s eyes widened and he quickly and loudly denied it as the other three teased him.

“But really, now she looks like she has a full body sunburn, and I don’t think that’s even possible for her species.” 

Fred laughed and said that she looked nice in red.

Percy let out and exasperated sigh.

“Why’d it have to be red! She looks like a lobster! But ya know, without the claws and extra legs and stuff.”

They had been a bit too loud and one of the older students stopped by to check up on them. To say that the four boys were surprised to see Tonks in the doorway of their compartment for the second year in a row would be an understatement.

Percy enlisted the help of his cousin in the mission of returning Glinda to her natural state. His baby seal eyes had absolutely nothing to do with it at all. Nope.

It only took her a few minutes to return Glinda to her preferred state of green. (“It’s not easy being green~” )

“All good now! Keep it down in here and don’t be scared to ask me to help with any future colorful mishaps!”

With a cheery wave and a mischievous grin, the seventh year left the compartment.

“She’s so cool.”

“Lads we can only hope to be as awesome as Tonks when we grow up!”

“When she graduates, we’ll prank in her name!”

With that the four returned to what was truly important. Planning for the coming year.

\--

And what fantastic plans they had.

You see, now knowing the first year curriculum the four knew when the first years would be learning certain spells and how to capitalize on this in the name of chaos and humor.

It began at the Gryffindor table during dinner.

George had offered to help one of the new first years with mastering the levitation charm using one of the napkins and then working up to plates.

Everything had been going fine. Percy Weasley looked over at his younger brother in suspicion while Charlie grinned from his seat with most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team further down the table. Probably proud of his brother for helping one of the first years.

Then a few other first years gathered for tips on perfecting the charm. 

Gradually the other tables caught on and started their own impromptu first year tutoring sessions to compete with the others.

It was going pretty well for the first five minutes or so until someone hit one of the Hufflepuff beaters with a levitating loaf of bread. A bowl of soup was returned in the general direction and the dining hall quickly devolved into a food fight.

Percy ducked under the table to escape the ongoing food war between the snakes and lions. He grabbed the large container of sprinkles and levitated it over the Head table where all the professors were shouting at the students to stop the insanity and were threatening to take away points. Dumbledore was just sitting back and laughing though so Percy doubted that anyone would be getting punished for the food fight. At a peak in the battle while several bread rolls were getting thrown between the tables Percy allowed the container to tip a bit a pour the hundreds of sprinkles down on the professors. 

McGonagall looked on with her lips pursed as sprinkles rained down on her and gathered on the brim of her hat. Snape was also just sitting in place as the brightly colored bits of sugar fell on his dark apparel with his eyebrows so high Percy could feel his disdain from his seat near the end of the Slytherin table. Professor Flitwick and a few others, including the Headmaster, seemed to be delighted by the rain of sprinkles.

Most of the student population knew that the password to the Headmaster’s office was always some muggle candy name. With any luck their prank would pay off and they’d be able to gain access to the office and do the unthinkable by pranking the Headmaster.

\--

“Percy! If you don’t open your eyes you’ll definitely crash!”

“I never agreed to this!”

“Come on man! Face your fears!”

“You barely passed flying last year! How are you going to get your apparition license?!”

“Shut up!”

Percy still had no idea how they had gotten him onto one of the death sticks they called brooms. Whoever thought: “Yeah, I’ll just hop on this uncomfortable old broom and charm it to carry me out into the wild blue yonder.” Had to be either really desperate or really drunk. It did not however change his current situation of holding on for dear life behind Fred as the Gryffindors zipped around above the Black Lake. 

Percy didn’t know how they had got him onto the broom in the first place, and whenever he tried to remember his thoughts were entirely cut off by his current internal mantra: ‘don’t look down, don’t look down…’ 

All he really wanted was to be set back down on the ground with nice solid ground under his feet instead of cold rushing winds. 

It was hardly surprising to Percy that during a particularly daring loop-d’-loop by Fred he found himself falling into the depths of the lake as the Gryffindors shouted and tried to circle back and catch him but they were too far away.

Percy found that he was floating underwater and before he could think about the consequences, he was taking a breath and instead of choking on water he was breathing as normal. As far as he knew that wasn’t normal for even those of the magical community. A moment later he looked into the gloom and noticed the merpeople staring at him curiously. 

They didn’t seem all to worried about him, then again they were the ones with spears. 

“Uhh… Hi?”

\--

Apparently, he dropped off the broom in the middle of the merfolk’s home. When he was brought to one of the elders, they had discussed his ability to breath underwater. Percy was told that he would not be especially welcome because as far as anyone could tell he gave off a sea water feeling, and they didn’t want him accidentally messing up their freshwater ecosystem.

After they kindly kicked him up and left him close enough to the shore for him to make it back. Fred and George had already gone back to their dorm after he had surfaced earlier and told them he was fine and definitely never getting back on a broom.  
\--

Madame Hooch was on guard the moment she saw Perseus Black waiting to speak with her at the edge of the Quidditch pitch. He had been one of her worst students the year before and barely made it off the ground to earn a passing mark. 

To say that his presence was a surprise would be a sever understatement. 

“Mr. Black. What do you want?” She raised a skeptical eyebrow at his general appearance as he gave the rack of brooms a cautious look.

“We still have spotters for the house Quidditch games, right?”

“That is correct.” 

“Are second years allowed to join?”

“Certainly. They’re also allowed to try out for their house team. Though I think your… talents lie elsewhere.”

“Would you allow me to join the spotters?”

“I don’t see why not, but you will not be allowed to participate in any games your house’s team is competing in.”

Perseus shrugged and agreed to the terms.

Madame Hooch sighed but marked him down as a spotter for the Quidditch games and went back to her lesson plans after the enigma of Slytherin made his way back to the castle. 

\--

Percy couldn’t let his Gryffindor friends’ prank on Glinda go and began planning revenge. This led to his discovery of a very simple potion that would turn a person’s hair a random color. The only issue was finding a quiet place where no one would notice him brewing the potion. Luckily, he had some old family portraits around the castle willing to give him advise. 

So, he visited the abandoned girl’s restroom where Moaning Myrtle haunted the stalls. 

“Hi? Myrtle?”

“Who are you?” She was floating over the sinks.

“Percy. Nice to meet you.” He was starting to actually be somewhat grateful for the lengthy lessons on manners he had to take.

“What are you doing here Percy?”

“Is it alright if I use one of the stalls for some extracurricular potion making?”

“Ooh, what kind of potion?”

“The pranking kind.”

“Hmm…” She did a few turns in the air as she considered allowing him to work there.

“You can work in that stall. Just don’t say anything mean.”

“Sounds fair.”

Over the next week he carefully snuck potions supplies into the stall. It would only take a couple days to brew enough of the potion for his purposes. The next step would be getting the help of the Hogwarts House Elves.

Soon all preparations were in place and it was time to spring the prank.

“Wish me luck Myrtle!”

“Good luck Percy! Come back any time!”

Myrtle wasn’t as bad as most of the older students made her out to be. She was just sad and lonely, if a little creepy at times. But his house ghost was the Bloody Barron so Percy couldn’t really judge.

\--

Percy sat in the middle of Slytherin’s table with a good view of the whole hall, but overall, pretty inconspicuous. 

The first person to be affected by the prank was one of the new first year Ravenclaws whose hair spontaneously turned a dark purple. 

From there everyone else began to be affected as well and chaos ensued. 

When Fred and George turned to each other they pointed at each other and laughed. George because Fred’s hair had turned a light pink and Fred because George’s hair was highlighter yellow.

Lee seemed perfectly happy with his shinning gold hair though the twins were quick to crack goldilocks jokes.

Percy had taken some of his potion as well and now had light blue hair. Percy was happy with this outcome.

The Prefects were having difficulty getting their houses to calm down. Tonks was just laughing as she had ended up with red hair and decided to keep it for a bit before turning it back. Charlie was trying to convince one of the fifth years down from where he had climbed onto the Gryffindor table and was shouting a very dramatic declaration of war on whoever was responsible for the prank. Charlie’s hair was now a sunset pink and the guy shouting on the table had the unfortune to get gray as his new hair color. The situation was not helped by the fifth years dorm mates calling him an old man (“Oh look Greg ‘s turned into an old guy.” “We all knew this day would come.” “Yeah, guess the stress finally got to him.”).

Up at the Head table Dumbledore’s hair had all turned a mossy green. Even his beard. Professor McGonagall’s hair was now a lovely dark red and she sighed at the spectacle her house was making. Snape was especially unhappy with his new hair color, lavender. Percy hid a laugh as a cough when he first saw his head of house with light purple hair. Professor Flitwick’s hair was now teal, and Professor Sprout’s was magenta. 

The only major change to everyday life for a few days was that the twins were distinguishable to all of Hogwarts until the colors wore off.

\--

Only a while after Percy pranked the whole school, Lee had figured out it was him who master minded the event. The twins were quick to catch on after Lee and were mad for a few days even though they had admitted before they knew who had pulled the prank that it was an impressive prank. 

Fred and George had decided that the only reasonable response was to declare a prank war against Percy and broke whatever quiet partnership the Gryffindors and Slytherin had in the past. At least as far as their nighttime escapades went.

Their last joint prank was sneaking up to the headmaster’s office and moving whatever furniture they could just a little bit out of place. A few of the portraits of the past headmasters glared at them disapprovingly, but Percy’s ancestor who had been Hogwarts’s headmaster had grinned and bullied the other portraits into keeping quiet. 

It hadn’t been difficult to get in the office thanks to their prank at the beginning of the year. After saying different variations of the candy, they had poured over the head table the gargoyle moved for “Jimmies”. What had been difficult was finding a time when Dumbledore wouldn’t be in his office.

The most unfortunate part of this prank was that they couldn’t watch the Headmaster’s reaction, but Phineas Nigellus Black later told them that Dumbledore had been very confused for a while and they had seen him looking thoughtful at a few meals before things went back to normal. The important thing was that they knew what had been done and that they were the ones who had done it.

In hindsight, it wasn’t really surprising to Percy that the Gryffindors wanted to break off and cause mischief on their own, especially the Weasley twins. They were naturally dramatic and liked to make a show of everything they did. With Percy’s sneakier pranks, they didn’t get the same recognition as troublemakers they had no doubt earned long before the four had met.

The twins wanted to take credit for all their pranks regardless of the loss of house points.

So, a semiofficial interhouse prank war was begun. They decided that at the end of their seventh year the master prankster(s) would be decided once and for all. 

A few months after going it on their own Fred and George got caught for the first time that year snooping around Flich’s office and they got detention for a week. They had been smiling smugly when Percy had next seen them though and seemed to be giving a lot of attention to some scrap of paper they had found during their exploration. Percy decided that he didn’t want to know badly enough to try ‘borrowing’ the paper and endure whatever revenge they cooked up in response.

To let Percy, know that they weren’t joking about no longer including him in their plans the twins had made a big deal of blowing up one of the toilets in the prefect’s bathroom and got detention for the rest of the semester.

They sent him a bit of the tile by owl the next morning.

\--  
It was getting near to the end of the year and the second years were all deciding what electives they would take for their third year. Percy considered taking muggle studies to make fun of the professor, because the muggle studies textbooks were all way out of date and his mom had even made a formal complaint to the school board about it and provided an example textbook she had compiled since joining the wizarding world and learning about all the assumptions pureblood society had about muggle technology. 

He ultimately decided against it. The class was bound to be unbearably boring for anyone who had grown up in the muggle world. Ancient runes and Care of Magical Creatures sounded far more interesting. 

However, when he had told his fellow housemates and a few other year mates, who had asked which elective courses he was going to take, they tended to get a slightly shifty uncertain look in their eyes like they wanted to say something but decided not to.

Of course, he later found out that the reason they hadn’t said anything about it to him was that they had instead went and told Professor Snape for reasons beyond his understanding. Which led to his current position sitting confusedly in front of Snape in his office near the Potions classroom. 

“I don’t see why I should take Divination, Professor.” 

Snape kept his usual flat look of disdain, but it held more exasperation than usual. He smoothed his black silky robes as he shifted and cleared his throat.

“Well, Mr. Black, I have noticed that you have an affinity for the arts of divination. It is the belief of your fellow classmates as well that you would do well to learn more on the subject.”

Percy briefly felt betrayed by his housemates, but it was all overshadowed by the confusion and pervading knowledge that Professor Snape was just as uncomfortable with the conversation as he was.

“Yes, but why?”

“Listen M. Black. I don’t pretend I know anything much beyond the general in divination, but I do know that I am your head of house and it is my job to do my best to help you reach your highest potential as a wizard. Take my word, you will take divination and you will reach your full potential.”

The awkward air of the office had fled to accommodate Snape’s glare. Percy held up his hands in surrender and filled out the paper to take Divination and Ancient Runes his third year.

“Fine Professor. If you think it best.” Percy gave Snape his best disbelieving look and was quickly dismissed with Snape’s usual biting annoyance.

When Percy had gone Snape had slumped a bit in his seat and ran a hand over his face with a groan. The young Mr. Black had proved in some ways to be even more troublesome than either of his uncles had been.

\--

At the end of the year Slytherin had won the house cup again. The only strange thing was the thought that Tonks and Charlie Weasley were graduating and wouldn’t be there next year. Oh, and that not just the DADA Professor but the Muggle Studies Professor as well would not be teaching the respective subjects again. Though from what he had heard from one of the sixth year Slytherins Professor Quirrell, the former Muggle Studies Professor, was going to travel over the summer for some hands-on experience and come back next school year to teach the DADA class. 

So, Percy’s second year at Hogwarts ended.

\--

Bonus scene:

Fred and George trying to crack the Marauders’ Map

“We’ve tried just about all of the usual passwords.”

“What about password?”

“What kind of idiot would make their password: ‘Password’?”

“It’s worth a try.” George offered sheepishly.

“Password.” Fred said as he touched his wand to the paper. This time they were informed that all four of the names they had become familiar with from their other attempts were laughing at them and thought that ‘password’ had to be the worst of all passwords.

Fred sighed.

“Maybe we should ask Black for password ideas?”

To their astonishment the paper bled with long passages of writing from the Marauders. Fred had forgotten to take his wand off the paper when he had made the suggestion.

‘Padfoot would like to enquire who the two young mischievous lions are talking about.’  
‘Prongs would also like to know and hopes those two who are up to no good will inform them.’  
Were just the first few lines and the insanity quickly grew from there and the words started informing them that the four were insulting them for withholding the information.

“Our friend Percy Black.”

More statements bled onto the parchment all full of confusion and some jokes at “Padfoot’s” expense.

The brothers shrugged and later when they found the right password, they celebrated by sneaking down to the kitchens and grabbed some cauldron cakes and butter beers. They put the incident down to one of Percy’s ancestors having some hand in the creation of the map and resolved to use it to their favor in future pranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has become obvious that I can't post every other week. When I have time to right I will, but I don't think I'll do anymore really long chapters. I'll try to keep to shorter chapters so I can maybe post more frequently.


	8. Picture Prefect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the eighth instalment of this story. 
> 
> It's Harry and co.'s first year at Hogwarts. Will Percy's presence change anything?
> 
> Oh, and more interaction between Percy and Draco which has been largely missing from the last few chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

Summer break passed quickly for Percy. The school board had officially accepted his mom's substitute textbook for Muggle Studies, and she had been commissioned to help choose a replacement Professor and create a new curriculum for the course. She was ridiculously happy about her new job. She wasn’t going to be the Professor of Muggle Studies, but she got to review their proposed syllabi for the different years and make ‘suggestions’ for the course content. 

Percy spent most of his summer visiting with his younger cousin and feeling more exhausted each day as Draco became increasingly excited about going to Hogwarts for his first year and chattered all day about all the fun things he’d get to do at the magic school. Percy was happy for him, but his enthusiasm and energy made him feel old. It had also become more difficult because Draco had taken to parroting his father, which meant that he was acting like a pretentious little brat. He had the sneer down though. Percy was impressed that he had mastered it even though it looked weird on the eleven year old.

The rest of his time was spent at the beach. 

Well, technically he was at the beach, even if he was much further out in the water than his mom probably thought. There was a lot he wanted to know about his other side of the family. So far, he had found out for sure that he could breathe underwater in the ocean, had had a few conversations with some local fish and could move a little bit of water around if he concentrated. 

\--

When Percy got dropped off at the platform for his third year with Draco the new first year had quickly run off with some of his new year mates and said something about going to find Harry Potter who was also rumored to be going to Hogwarts this year. Percy sighed and was about to go after them when Narcissa pulled him off to the side before he could and passed him a wrapped box.

“What’s this?”

“Consider it a mutual present.”

Percy’s curiosity got the better of him and he quickly opened the present. It was a camera. One of the high quality magic ones that captured half a minute of imaging. 

Percy whistled appreciatively and noticed that there was already a cartridge in the camera. 

“I’ll be sure to send you some of the best pictures.” He said with a grin and jokingly saluted Narcissa before she gently pushed him toward the train. Percy started walking over with his luggage and the camera in his other hand. 

After putting his bag away with Lee’s help, Percy settled down in the compartment figuring out how to work the camera and doing his best to keep Glinda’s interest in Lee’s new pet to only interest. The spider was lucky that Percy thought it was cool and was against Glinda nabbing it for a snack. When she got too close to Lee and his new pet Percy decided it would be safer if he took her and his new camera to see where Draco got to. 

As he was leaving, he bumped into Fred who was complaining to his twin about the older Percy, who was apparently now a Gryffindor Prefect and being incredibly annoying about it.

“You won’t believe it Perce! We caught him polishing that damn badge this morning!”

“He’s turned all smug! It’s unbearable!”

The two were being suitably dramatic over the whole thing. Percy shook his head with a laugh and pushed them into the compartment before their whining summoned their older brother to harp on them for making a spectacle in the hall.

“I’m going to find where my cousin got off to. See if I can get a few interesting pictures.” Percy held up his camera with a grin that was shared by the other three who wished him good luck and insisted he share the funnier ones with them later.

\--

The Hogwarts express was already on its way and most students were settled in for the journey. The halls were fairly empty with just a few stragglers, so Percy was pretty free to wander with Glinda on his head and the camera held at the ready in his hands.

He didn’t get too far down the hall before he was nearly bowled over by a pair of first years. 

The two were very embarrassed to have run into him. Especially the boy. The girl on the other hand while embarrassed didn’t seem as worried as her friend. 

“Sorry!”

“No harm done.”

The girl cleared her throat and straightened up with a determined look in her eye.

“You haven’t seen a toad, anywhere have you?”

“Only my own.” Percy informed her pointing to where Glinda was sat on his head.

The boy gasped.

“How’d you get her to balance right?”

“Glinda knows what she’s doing.” Percy said with a grin. He was beginning to recognize the boy as yet another distant cousin.

The girl hid a laugh behind her hand.

“You named your toad Glinda?” She asked incredulously.

Percy’s grin stretched wider.

“She’s a good witch, don’t you think?” She grinned back catching on to the joke.

“Who are you?” The boy the blurted out. 

“Percy Black. Nice to meet you two.” He held out a hand before realizing he was holding out the camera and then switched to the one not holding the device for a handshake.

“I’m Hermione Granger.” The girl declared.

“Uh, Neville Longbottom.” Just as he thought. Another cousin.

Percy was quickly convinced to help them look for Neville’s toad, Trevor, and was walking down the other end of the train from the two first years on the search for another toad and still looking for his other way ward cousin.

\--

Percy eventually caught up with Draco as the blonde spun on his heel away from the compartment, he and the two other boys had been visiting with a pompous air and baleful look he could have only picked up from Malfoy senior. 

Percy had never been so thankful for Aunt Narcissa and managed to catch the moment all in magical photo. The whole moment all the way through to the horrified look his younger cousin made as he caught sight of him holding his camera and the sharp grin he wore as he looked through the lens.

“Percy!” Was whisper shouted at him in aghast.

“Draco!” He responded far more cheerfully.

“Now what is my esteemed little cousin doing wandering the train?”

“If you must know, I was looking for Harry Potter. It’s been a waste of my time.” He said with a huff after walking up over and eyeing the camera in consideration. He was likely plotting how to get rid of it so Percy couldn’t take any more embarrassing pictures of him. 

“Oh? Well, first impressions don’t always last. Why don’t you three go back to your compartment and share all the rumors about Hogwarts I’m sure I’ve never mentioned during breaks.”

Draco didn’t look very happy, but after getting a promise to stop by their compartment later from Percy left with his entourage.

Once the three new first years exited the hallway Percy gave in to his curiosity and knocked on the compartment door his cousin had visited. He received a hesitant answer allowing him in.

“Sorry to pop in like this, but I wanted to apologize about my cousin.” Percy told the two other first year boys Draco had no doubt been bothering earlier.

The two boys looked between each other and didn’t seem to know what to say to that.

“Uh… alright?”

Percy felt an amused smile spread across his face.

“Don’t worry one day he’ll realize the value of being nice to people and feel bad about whatever it is he said to you.”

“How do you know?”

The boy who spoke was drowning in an oversized sweater and had a telling lightning scar under his messy black fringe. He had taken to staring up at where Glinda was still perched on top of Percy’s head, so it seemed he was talking more to the toad then him.

“Because, I will have embarrassing evidence!” Percy’s smile stretched into a crooked grin as he held up the camera.

The two boys stared for a second before meeting each other’s eyes and bursting into laughter. 

“You’re Ron? Aren’t you?” Percy asked the red haired boy.

“How’d you know?”

“Fred and George mentioned you.”

“Ahh.”

“Who are you? And why do you have a toad on your head?” the boy who could only be Harry Potter asked.

“Percy. As to Glinda. I’m not really sure myself why she’s up there.”

“Huh. I’m Harry.” Harry looked at Percy with a blank look, but he had a grimace in his eyes. Like he expected some kind of reaction and was dreading it.

Percy bit his tongue to keep from answering ‘Yes. Yes, you are.’ It wouldn’t help.

“Nice to meet you.” Harry seemed to let out a breath and relaxed in his seat.

“I should be getting back to my compartment. Try not to spoil your appetites ahead of the welcome feast.” Percy left after staring pointedly at the candies piled on the seats.

\--

By the time the train pulled into Hogsmeade station Percy still hadn’t had any luck finding Trevor the missing toad. He hoped Neville had found the familiar. He had spent most of the remaining time on the train answering any question Draco and his friends had about Hogwarts and then heading back to the compartment he had been in originally with Lee and the Weasley twins to change into his robes.

Percy smiled and waved at the first years he had run into on the train before turning to the carriages with the rest of the older students. He begrudgingly sat with the other Slytherins in his year as they did nothing but gossip about the arrival of the Boy-Who-Lived to Hogwarts, and watched in bored disinterest as they tried to involve one of the Slytherin Prefects in their discussion from where she sat in another carriage.

\--

Percy cheered when Draco was sorted into Slytherin and the blonde sat next to him when he joined the table, all puffed up with pride and attempting to interrogate the Percy and the other older Slytherins that sat around him about the innerworkings of the house.

Percy snuck the camera into the dinning hall and had got a pretty decent picture of his younger cousin sitting on the stool with the sorting hat obscuring the upper half of face. Aunt Narcissa would love that one.

As the other first years he had meet on the train were sorted into Gryffindor, Percy found himself a little bit disappointed that Neville wasn’t in his house. Having a toad was uncommon now a days. Everyone else wanted a cat or an owl. Percy would have liked to be able to more easily pass on what he’d learned about caring for a toad to Neville. Oh well. Maybe he could get Gryffindor’s pranksters to carry a message for him.

He wasn’t surprised by Hermione or Ron’s sorting. All the Weasleys he knew of had been sorted into Gryffindor, and that girl had gumption.

Harry didn’t really come as much of a surprise either. Percy wondered why the hat had taken so long to sort him. He had only interacted with Harry once so far, but he already got the feeling that the kid was strong-willed. Percy wasn’t sure why he got this impression, though he was fairly certain that Potter was behind the reason Draco had ‘taken his leave’ of the compartment back when Percy had found his cousin on the Hogwarts Express.

It was sure to be an interesting year.

\--

Bonus scene:

The remaining spirit of what had once been the Dark Lord considered the pros and cons of his current minion and transportation.

While useful for his purposes the man was almost unbearably petty. He had some ridiculous grudge against the House of Black for some perceived slight having to do with his previous job in Hogwarts. 

Muggle Studies, he believed the man had mentioned. The Dark Lord could see why whoever it was in the prominent wizarding family had taken exception to the course leading to his minion’s ousting from the position and a complete reworking of the subject’s curriculum. From what he remembered of his school days, others had often complained about how dull the class was. 

The spirit of Lord Voldemort rolled his eyes in his spot on the back of the idiot’s head as said man laughed manically as he explained his “evil” plot to give Perseus Black only failing grades in his class. 

With any luck he’d have a form of his own and be rid of this ridiculous moron soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll take a look at what Harry and friends think about the strange half-blood Slytherin.
> 
> Until then, stay safe and read on.


	9. Course Corrections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> It's been a while.   
> Final-ly done with finals!
> 
> Just in case anyone was wondering, It is to my continuous and great dismay that I do not infact own the Percy Jackson nor the Harry potter series.

Percy looked between the ladder up to the Divination classroom and Alaine, another distant cousin in Slytherin and the same year as him. She had taken it upon herself to ensure he went to the Divination class. 

Percy was getting more exasperated by the day by everyone insisting he take this class. Sure, when Eric, one of the fourth year Ravenclaws, took the class last year he got hassled for taking an easy course, but Percy was forced to take the class and basically told to like it. “It’s for your own good mate,” Lee had told him last year. He was starting to think that they wanted him to take this class to torture him indirectly for pay back on all the pranks he pulled the last couple years. To start, the classroom was in one of the tallest towers in the castle, so he would need to climb this rickety old pile of wood masquerading as a ladder to reach the room and try not to get splinters, just about everyone he talked to in the upper years was of the opinion that the Divination Professor had a few screws loose, and, call it a premonition or whatever, but Percy was positive that everything would change once he took this class and the outcome wouldn’t be pretty for him. 

“Percy,” Alaine stared at him unamused, “if you don’t go up the ladder of your own will, I can and will make you weightless and drag you up there by your ankles.”

Percy didn’t doubt she’d do it. He took a precautionary step back with a grimace as he steeled himself to go up the ladder.

After they had both settled into the room and found a small table to sit at, she had given him a smug look and at his eye-roll told him “See, it wasn’t that bad was it?” 

Percy decided to just leave it be. They were the only Slytherins in their year taking the class and would have to work together on in-class assignments for the foreseeable future. The majority of the class were girls with a few guys who were probably there for an easy O. 

The room itself was dim and had a high vaulted ceiling and lots of drapes and smoke curling up from incense trays only further added to the atmosphere of the room. Except that instead of the mysterious vibes the Professor was probably going for it just made it harder to read the board and harder to breath. One of the Hufflepuff girls hadn’t stopped sneezing since she came through the door. She must be allergic to something in the incense.

Professor Trelawney’s introduction to the course was incredibly dramatic. Percy was of the opinion that she should be teaching theatre instead of divination. Then again, the course seemed more about fortune telling then discerning actual future events from what he’d heard.

After warning them that divination was a talent as much as it was a study and not all of them would have the same level of ability, she led them through a “fun” introductory activity. They read tea leaves. 

Alaine “foresaw” that Lexi from Hufflepuff would drop the class before the end of the year. Lexi looked nervous even as she continued to sneeze. 

Percy however was convinced the tea he had was laced with hallucinogens. He had swirled the remaining tea and leaves around his cup and thought he saw the tea leaves take the form of a unicorn fighting a strange wraith like thing which killed the unicorn, and then small human figures running away from the wraith thing. 

His first divination class wasn’t exactly fun to say the least, but at least it hadn’t been a literal blast.

\--

Percy’s first DADA class of the year was aggravating. 

He knew Professor Quirrell would have it out for him this year and he expected all the little pointed remarks about the professor’s former subject and side-eye glances at him. He hadn’t expected the Professor’s new stutter to make the experience even more annoying and tedious.

The third years tended to start with dangerous creatures that could infest populated areas. Naturally, they would begin with a lesson on boggarts, for which a large desk had been brought into the front of the class.  
The third year Slytherins and Gryffindors shared DADA and there had been plenty of arguing before the professor walked in to start the lesson, and Percy had no doubt that his classmates were still bragging and dissing each other regardless. They were still passing papers back and forth with a few hand gestures thrown in whenever Quirrell turned his back. 

It wasn’t really a surprise when Percy was called up to be the first to face the boggart. 

When it was released the boggart moved to cover the ground like ice. When he got a good look at what it turned into, he understood why. It now looked like he was standing at the edge of a deep pit. The bottom was covered in darkness and a small stone broke off from the edge echoing as it hit the sides of the pit as it fell. He froze. Staring into the bottomless pit. 

“Ridiculous!” 

The pit gained light and color and a whole lot of other things. Percy laughed as he realized the boggart had turned into the rabbit hole from Alice in Wonderland one of his mom’s favorite stories. 

The rest of the class laughed with him and the next student took his place.

Professor Quirrell looked annoyed but was soon back to his nervous stuttering.  
\--

Percy hadn’t seen much of the first years since their sorting. Only those in his house and he was quickly getting tired of Draco following him around the common room like a lost duckling. It was nice to know how he was doing and hear about what the first year was up to, but it took time out of his usual school schedule, so he now had a lot less time to plan out pranks.

He had run into Neville a couple times in the halls and gave him directions to the Charms classroom. He had heard from one of the portraits that Ron and Harry had made the poor decision to accept directions from Peeves and almost got in trouble with Filch a few times. 

Of course, it took less than a month for his younger cousins to find trouble. Only a couple weeks in and he was hearing about the ruckus that happened during the first years’ first flying lesson and Draco’s elaborate plan to get Harry and co in trouble. The whole thing was ridiculous, and he would be sure to mention it to the twins and Lee the next time he saw them to pass on a warning to their younger housemates. 

Percy really felt for Neville. Flying for the first time was nerve wracking and for some people like Percy it never got any better. Falling from any height was never a great perspective. He had slipped instructions for where the kitchens are, and how to get in to Neville during lunch the next day with the suggestion that he get some hot cocoa and left over dessert. 

\--

During the Halloween Feast Professor Quirrell ran in and passed out after screaming himself silly about there being a troll loose in the dungeons.

Dumbledore of course decided that the thing to do would be to have all the students go back to their common rooms. Never mind that Slytherin and Hufflepuff’s common rooms are in that part of the castle, and that the great hall is better fortified and since most of the students are there it would be easier to keep an eye on all of them.

Sure. Fine. Whatever. 

Professor Snape at least had the common sense to corral Slytherin in the back room of the great hall that was behind the head table where the professors sat. He had sneered later, after the other professors had left with Dumbledore and the other houses had left to their common rooms, when Professor Quirrell had regained consciousness and scurried back out into the castle. Snape had left the Seventh years in charge and strode after the DADA Professor.

A barricade had quickly been put up to block the only entrance to the room and one of the Prefects was able to contact the house elves to have their food and a few tables and chairs moved into the back room. 

Percy couldn’t say he was too happy with the situation, but it could’ve easily been worse. He had the fleeting thought that his Great Grandfather was right, and Dumbledore was growing senile in his old age before Draco and his cousin’s first year friends distracted him with a dramatic rendition of Professor Quirrell’s entrance to the Feast.

It was some time later, after a debate had broken out between the members of the Slytherin Quidditch team and a few of the others as to which of the professional teams would win the world cup this year, that Professor Snape returned to inform them that the troll had been dealt with and it was safe from them to return to the dungeons. He seemed to be in more of a mood than usual. It did not go unnoticed by Percy and many of the other Slytherins that Snape was injured, probably from fighting the troll, which could account for his crabbier mood.

The next day he found out from Lee that Harry and the Twin’s younger brother had dealt with the troll after they had gone to get Hermione from the girl’s restroom, since she hadn’t been at the feast to hear about the troll. 

Percy wondered how Snape had gotten injured then. 

Maybe he had gotten annoyed with Quirrell for being a sad excuse for a DADA professor and dueled him. 

Only, he couldn’t see Professor Snape losing to Quirrell.

\--

They were starting the section on crystal balls in Divination now and Percy hated them. Every time he looked into one, he got a headache and zoned out. Even worse when he looked around the classroom afterward everyone would be staring at him. 

Professor Trelawney had told them that crystal balls were a more advanced practice in divination and that while the unit would cover the basics on how the use them and interpret what they showed, they were not expected to read from them until next year. Which Percy took to mean that reading from a crystal ball would be their final exam.

Percy had gotten an outline of the divination syllabus off of one of the Ravenclaw fourth years who had taken the class last year and documented the units and what order they were taught in exchange for an invisible ink set. So, he knew their next unit would be on dreams and keeping a dream journal. 

He wondered why the rest of his class was so surprised when he mentioned to Alaine that she would need another journal for the assignment while they were packing up to go to their next class. Percy was climbing down the ladder carefully when he heard one of them say: “Blimey, he really does now the future!”

Percy rolled his eyes and went on his way.

\--  
Bonus scene:

Albus Dumbledore stared into the open air of his office, seeing but not taking in the glimmering oddities he had decorated it with over the years, as he listened to Sibyl tell him, Severus, and Minerva what young Mr. Black had seen in his tea leaves during class.

“A dead unicorn you say?”

“Yes Headmaster.”

He leaned back in his chair as he considered what the image could mean. Severus and Minerva were already silently arguing with each other through only the use of pointed looks and frowns.

“I shall inform Hagrid to keep an eye out for disturbances in the Forbidden Forest.”

The two waring heads of house each looked like they wanted to interject, but he raised his hand to silence them.

“This is all we can do for now. Visions are notoriously difficult to interpret, so we will just have to wait and see what Mr. Black’s tea leaves are trying to tell us. That will be all for now.”

As the three filed out of his office Minerva graced him with a final stink-eye as she closed the door behind her. 

Albus looked at the base of his pensive which was still two centimeters to the left of where it had originally been. The carpet was lighter where the pedestal had once covered it. He still hadn’t managed to move it back and was beginning to get used to the new placement. It had been nearly a year since it had been moved. He knew it had been the Weasley twins and the Black heir who had pranked him, but there hadn’t been enough evidence to really accuse them. 

Besides, it was funny. He only wished he could ask them how they had stuck the pensive to the carpet. All attempts to move the pensive had failed.

Albus sighed.

The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black smirked knowing that the three boys had used super glue to fuse the bottom of the pensive to its new place on the carpet.


	10. Mirror Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of Harry's first year.
> 
> May 2021 be a better year than its predecessor.

The Quidditch season was starting up again this year and Percy wasn’t looking forward to watching from the ground as his friends zoomed around far above him pulling dangerous stunts as they beat the bulgers at the other team. Lee had even gotten involved in the sport as the main commentator with Professor McGonagall’s supervision. 

If nothing else, the commentary would be hilarious.

The first game of the season was going to be Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, so nothing could possibly go wrong. After all, the two houses only hated each other beyond reason. 

Percy would be participating as one of the spotters on the ground of the stadium waiting to catch any fallen players if necessary. He’d take the field with a few others once the teams were in the air. 

A few days ago, he had seen Harry falling from a broom in one of the crystal balls, which was ridiculous because Harry was only a first year and wouldn’t be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Or so he had thought.

Harry had taken the field with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team when Lee announced his house team. Fred and George had given him the smuggest grins from where they stood next to the first year. Percy face palmed from where he was standing in one of the waiting areas off the main field. He quickly ran through all the maneuvers he knew Flint could and would pull if he felt it necessary, even against a first year student. No problem. Percy would just have to watch Harry extra carefully and prepare some floating charms in case the kid got knocked off his broom. 

\--

No one could say that the match was uneventful. Percy had already started planning exactly what would befall Flint for trying to knock Harry off his broom. 

The real surprise was when Harry lost control of his broom, which tried to buck him off mid-flight. Percy had circled below him looking up and trying to judge where Harry might fall and where he’d need to be in order to catch the first year in a cushioning spell. 

Turned out he didn’t need to be worried about that, just the kid giving him a heart attack when he dove toward the ground and somehow managed to catch the golden snitch in his mouth after plowing a ditch through the ground when he landed.

They sent Harry up to Madame Pomfrey just in case before he would be allowed to celebrate with the rest of Gryffindor.

Fred and George landed near where Percy was standing on the field. 

“Want to help me prank Flint?” Startled a laugh out of them.

“Sure –” “– For old times’ sake!”

The three shared a grin as they left the field.

\--

Percy personally believed that turning all of Flint’s robes a checkered orange was wonderfully subtle, if only Professor McGonagall agreed. Flitwick had thought it was hilarious though, so one point to color charm pranks.

\--

Percy’s grades in DADA were getting ridiculous. Professor Quirrell failed him at every opportunity and was disturbingly gleeful about it each time. It got to the point that Snape informed his Great-grandfather of the situation. Arcturus Black did not take crap from anyone especially in matters concerning his family.

Suffice to say that the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black had words with the recalcitrant DADA Professor.

This was by far the best outcome the Professor could have hoped for after upsetting them. His mom had offered to send Professor Quirrell some poisoned cookies. She was sure he’d reevaluate his actions in exchange for the antidote.

\-- 

Percy got permission from his mom to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break. He had headaches for the past week and nothing Madame Pomfrey tried was working so far. Percy really didn’t want to get anyone sick before or during break, so he’d been put on watch in the hospital wing until either they figured out what was wrong, or he got better. 

Draco visited a few times and had tried every argument he could think of to be allowed to stay a little longer and Percy was impressed by some of the more creative ones that were just long winded excuses that kept him in the room longer before Madame Pomfrey got tired of them and shooed the first year away. The mediwitch’s stern glare was enough to keep even his head of house from checking in on him for more than a few minutes. 

Draco had been in a real mood for most of the semester. It bounced around extremes and he tended to default on the arrogant confidence he had learned from his father. Most of the house accepted his cousin’s attitude as quality entertainment. Slytherin house kept to themselves with very few exceptions and over the years because of how they had been branded as the house of dark wizards it was necessary to band together and present a united front. 

Slytherin had won the House Cup for the last five years and every year the older students in the other houses would make little comments suggesting that they had used dark magic to cheat and other things to the same effect. All the houses had certain stereotypes associated with them. Slytherin was just the most hated by the rest of the student population. Percy could escape some of it ironically because of his blood status. He was one of a handful of half-bloods in Slytherin and so some of the students in other houses assumed he would be ostracized and felt bad for him. 

What they failed to understand was that he held a lot more political power as the heir of the Black family and everyone in Slytherin knew it. The truth of the world is that often times who you know is more important than what you know, and Slytherin house was the perfect place to make connections with other future leaders in the magical world and plan with other like-minded students to achieve future success. Making good relationships with even a half-blood heir to a well connected family was simply the most logical action.

Slytherins kept to themselves and kept their cards even closer. They rarely agreed with each other’s views and there were debate nights set up in the Slytherin common room for them to work out their differences of opinions, but none of the other houses were ever to know.

They cared in their own way and most of the house had either visited him in the infirmary or sent cards with well wishes.

One of Percy’s dormmates had congratulated him on finding a way out of the holiday parties that would dominate the season with stilted and dull conversation. Sigmund asked of there was anyway he could be struck with the same illness Percy had in the next week before break to which Madame Pomfrey had glared and quickly had him removed from the hospital wing.

\--

Just a couple days after a majority of the student population had gone home for the break, Madame Pomfrey checked him out of the hospital wing and sent him down to stay in his room. Percy figured this was probably safe since Slytherin house was pretty deserted during breaks and Madam Pomfrey seemed to think that whatever he was suffering from wasn’t contagious. 

She had sighed when he had asked her about it and told him not to worry and enjoy the holidays at Hogwarts.

He had caught her muttering the other day about prophesizing not being good for a persons’ head but assumed she had gotten into an argument with Professor Trelawney about something.

\--

Percy had never spent winter break at Hogwarts before, but all in all it was pretty fun. He had the Slytherin common room entirely to himself and he could spend more time bouncing ideas off of the different Slytherin Alumni whose portraits pervaded the room. Any pranks intended for the Headmaster were often meet with enthusiastic agreement. 

It was even better because Fred and George were staying over break too, and while they could talk with each other in whatever classes they shared and, in the hallways, it was nice to not receive odd looks from the rest of the school whenever they had simple friendly conversations. Since they had instigated pranks against each other they rarely meet up in the corridors at night like they used to do to plan and just talk or explore the massive network of rooms and halls that made up the castle. But over the break after dinner, they’d meet up in the kitchens and sing Christmas songs badly with some of the Hogwarts house elves and head back to their common rooms with an armful of cookies each and making dumb jokes. 

On Christmas morning Percy opened his presents in the common room. It’s not as fun with no one else there, though some of the portraits offered their own commentary on the gifts as he opened them.

(“Oh my! What a lovely tin of chocolates!”

“I see your friends have gifted you more socks.”

“How ridiculous the castle isn’t that cold.”

“What do you know of the temperature, Avery? You practically lived in a glacier and we’re paintings now anyway.”

“Aye. None of us have felt the cold in years.” 

“Would you look at that! Arnold is showing self-awareness for the first time in centuries!”)

After opening his own Percy wondered what kind of insanity the twins will get into with the silly string and other muggle pranking items he got them. He got Lee a whistle charmed to yell out random insults and is curious to see if he’ll use it the next time he’s commentating for a Quidditch match. Percy had also gotten a few of the first years he had met presents along with some of his fellow Slytherins. He had sent Neville some chocolate frogs and a self-tying red bowtie and had sent Hermione his mom’s latest version of the muggle studies textbook and a book about wizarding politics (she had mentioned that she was interested in how wizards viewed muggle technology, but he wasn’t entirely sure himself why he thought she might like the book about the politics of the magical world.). He had sent Harry and Ron a few of the pictures he’d taken of them laughing together while they half ran to their next class down the hall and one of twins making faces behind Ron’s back while he played chess in the Gryffindor Common room which Lee had borrowed his camera to get. He had a few other copies and plenty of other pictures of Draco, some of which he had sent to Narcissa as part of her present. 

Percy would have to wait until later to ask the twins about their antics, but for now there were new plans to make for nighttime wanderings. Phineas Black had informed him that one of the unused classrooms had found a new purpose and he was curious. 

\--

Harry was staring at the image of his parents and his mirror self when he was startled by a clattering sound from behind him. It was easy to pick out Perseus Black in the faint light coming in from the windows as he slotted a bit of the wall back into place behind him.

Harry still wasn’t sure what to make of the Slytherin third year. While in his experience most of the house didn’t like him at all, Percy seemed to be an exception. He was friends with Ron’s brothers and when he and Ron had met him on the Hogwarts Express, he had been cool and funny. Whenever he saw the older boy around school Percy always seemed preoccupied. Whether he was just lost in thought, busy with schoolwork, or discretely taking pictures of Draco for future black mail material. But sometimes, when he’d see Harry across the hall, he’d wave or give a thumbs up before he had to return to whatever he was doing. 

And then he had also sent him the pictures for Christmas. There had only been a few, and Ron had got some as well, but it they had been nice. To be able to see those happy moments and be reminded that he had friends now and that he was a part of those pictures, laughing and smiling. It was nice to know it was real. 

But what was he doing here?

“A giant mirror. Of course, it’s a giant mirror. Don’t see what’s so interesting about a giant mirror. Can’t say it goes with the furnishings.” The Slytherin boy muttered mostly to himself. Harry watched as he came closer and noticed him sitting in front of the mirror. He seemed curious but not surprised to see him sitting there.

“Hey Harry. Weird mirror huh? Too large to be practical really.”

Harry looked between the third year and the mirror and wondered if Percy could see his parents in the glass too.

“Why are you here?” Percy looked amused for a second before his expression went slack and his eyes clouded over, and then he spoke.

“You will brave the trials in stone,  
the last one you must face alone.  
The treasure is hidden and given in hope.  
Love prevails beyond death’s cloak.”

Then he returned to normal like nothing had happened and he explained that one of the portraits had told him that there was something new in one of the unused classrooms and he was only there to check it out. Harry stared at him in shock and barely heard Percy’s explanation to his original question. Harry’s head swam with questions. What was that just a second ago? Percy didn’t even seem aware that he’d said anything until just now. What were the trials in stone, and did it have anything to do with Hagrid’s three headed dog in the forbidden corridor on the third floor? 

“Percy,” Harry paused trying to think of what exactly he wanted to know. “Who is Nicolas Flamel?”

The third year titled his head with a frown and shrugged.

“Sounds familiar, but I don’t remember.”

Harry had expected as much, but it was still disappointing. 

Percy was apparently bored with the mirror (he said it was just the ocean and it would be more fun to explore for himself one day then stare hopelessly at some glass image). Harry wasn’t sure why Percy couldn’t see his parents in the mirror but wasn’t certain he wanted him to either. Percy was okay for a Slytherin, but that thing he did earlier when his eyes had clouded over, and he didn’t even feel like he was really there had really scared Harry. He was relieved when Percy left the same way he entered after warning him to get back to his dorm before breakfast with a grin.

\--

After the break they started on the dream journal for Divination. Percy didn’t usually remember his dreams so he was sure the unit would be interesting. He had already contented himself with failing the course or writing nonsense when Trelawney gave them more specific instructions. Because it was only the introductory class for the course, they would only have to write down a few interesting details they could remember like objects or colors, and she told them to keep a bit of parchment and a quill next to their bed so they could write those down the next morning while it was still fresh in their mind.

Percy decided he might as well take it seriously at least for the first night, so it would seem like he at least tried. He rarely remembered his dreams when he woke up and with a big test coming up in both Transfiguration and Potions, he took to just jotting a couple things down. To make it a bit livelier Percy asked a few of his dormmates to shout out some random words. So, there was something about a singing mouse in his dream journal now. For reasons beyond his understanding Professor Trelawney and the rest of his class found these “dreams” to be profound, though no one had a clue as to what they could possibly mean. It took him a lot of effort to not laugh at the awed looks and attempted insights. 

But then only a couple weeks after they started on the journals Percy found he actually had something to write down. His dream had been full of trees and stars, but what really stood out in his memory was the baby dragon hatching from its egg. Professor Trelawney had been ecstatic and told the class that a dragon hatching was powerful symbolism for the birth of powerful kings and the like. Percy wasn’t so sure about that. It had been pretty gross, and the baby dragon hadn’t really looked like much. It had looked more like an awkward winged lizard than the mighty creature that usually came to mind when someone said dragon. On the bright side, he wasn’t failing the class.

\--

When Draco told him that he saw Hagrid hatch a dragon, Percy was less than happy with the revelation. It meant that he had actually had a dream about a future event and that wasn’t something he thought he’d ever have to wrap his head around. He regretted his internal break down and not being available to try and convince his younger cousin to just leave it alone. 

While trying to catch the Gryffindors with the baby dragon Draco got caught out at night too and the whole group of first years was punished. 

Slytherin house had decided that to discourage such from happening again the first year would be given the cold shoulder from the rest of the house for a week after they explained to him the founding principle of doing things you aren’t supposed to: “Don’t get caught.”

The house decision held up until the detention was carried out. Some one had decided that a good punishment for first years was to go into the Forbidden Forest. As though it made sense that for being out of their dorms at night their punishment was to be out of their dorms at night and in an area usually Forbidden for students. Classic Hogwarts.

They sent first years out to hunt something that was killing unicorns. 

No one in Slytherin house had a kind word to say about any of the professors for months and so when they could help it said nothing. 

\--

The end of the year was coming up fast and Percy was bogged down in last minute studying for exams among other odds and ends. 

He pulled the traditional end of year prank and transformed the gargoyle that stood guard in the entrance to the Headmaster’s office into a giant flamingo lawn ornament. It wasn’t permanent like some of his, George, and Fred’s other pranks on the headmaster and other staff, but the two had to talk him down from changing the statue into a unicorn.

George still won the pranking war for the year though. He had enchanted a pair of boots to follow Filch around and cause trouble for him. The highlight of the prank was when the two boots teamed up and played keep away with the caretaker’s keys.

Far more worrying were the dreams he kept needing to write about in his journal for Divination. There was a three headed dog and a harp, a floor of plants, flying keys, giant chess pieces, a troll, and a line of potion bottles. Then there was the big rough edged stone in the mirror and Professor Quirrell making hissing noises.

And then there was the Divination final, which was reading from a glass ball. Percy saw Gryffindor winning the house cup.

Professor Trelawney remarked that it must be about next year which was a remarkable amount of time to be able to see to. 

The others who were waiting their turn were similarly surprised since it looked like Slytherin would be winning again. Alaine grimaced and then seemed to consider something for a second and grinned like a maniac who was about to press a very large red button with ‘DO NOT TOUCH’ written above it.

She dragged one of the Ravenclaw girls off to the side and Percy heard something about a betting pool for the house cup before he decided he was better off not knowing.

\--

Everyone heard about what Harry did in the forbidden corridor with different levels of exaggeration. Regardless of what really happened Percy couldn’t say he’d miss Professor Quirrell. There was always something wrong with that guy and his stupid act. 

\--

Harry was in the Hospital wing and missed the championship Quidditch game in which Gryffindor lost to Ravenclaw. 

He was barely released from Madame Pomfrey’s care in time to attend the end of term feast. Harry wasn’t too sure he wanted to go anyway. From what everyone had told him Slytherin would win the house cup again this year.

\--

Bonus scene:

No one in the Third year Divination class was the least bit surprised when Dumbledore awarded a large number of points to the Gryffindor First years resulting in the first time Gryffindor won the House cup in the last decade. 

The Slytherin’s disappointment and anger at the Headmaster for giving points at the very last minute was nothing compared to the Ravenclaws who had previously been in second place by a difference of fifteen points and had expected to be the ones to end Slytherin’s winning streak. 

It wasn’t a loss for everyone not in Gryffindor though. The third years in Divination all bet in the interhouse pool for who would win the house cup that Gryffindor would win and as a result had come out of the venture a great deal richer. 

The older students who ran the betting pool were not as impressed when they found out exactly how the third years had known what to bet on. They couldn’t really do anything, but a new rule was added that no one could bet on anything they had heard from Percy Black because it removed the uncertainty from the whole system. 

In future years this would come to be a great disappointment for many of Percy’s classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Feel free to leave a comment or just have a good long laugh at the end before you get on with life.


End file.
